Pillow Fight
by BritJB16
Summary: My first story: A Joick Story/ Jonas Brothers Incest!


**Pillow Fight**

Joe walked into the living room and sat next to his brother Nick. Nick was doing his school work on the couch. Joe sat back watching T.V. "Do you mind?" asked Nick with a little attitude. "Nope" simply said Joe, with a smile. "Fine do you mind this?" said Nick hitting Joe in the stomach with a pillow. "Oh now it's on" said Joe picking up a pillow himself and wacked Nick in the back of the head "Take that Fro Bro" yelled Joe at Nick.

After about ten mins. Of hitting each other Joe started running after Nick.

Suddenly Joe tripped over a heap of cloths on the floor and landed on Nick. Both brothers stared at each other. Joe soon leaned into Nick, he did he same. Not even a inch apart Joe pressed his lips in to Nick's. Joe deepened the kiss by putting his hand on the back of Nick's neck and opening his lips to let his tongue beg for entrance against the young boy's teeth. Nick let Joe's tongue danced with his. Nick moaned in the deep kiss while Joe's hand slid up Nick's shirt. As Nick slid his hand up Joe's shirt, Joe stopped him.

"Nick lets go up my room if we're going to do this." said Joe "I'm really in to you Nick, I'm in love with you, more than a brother." said Joe with his eyes closed.

"Joe…would I seriously kiss you like that if I didn't feel the same. What I mean is I'm in love with you too, Joe" said Nick looking Joe in the eyes. Joe got up and pick Nick up bridal style up the stairs, into Joe's room and , set him down on his bed. "Joe will you make love to me?" asked Nick nervously

"Are you sure Nick, I've heard it hurts"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life"

"Okay" said Joe. As Joe kissed Nick he began to tug at the hem of Nick's shirt. He knew what he was doing, so did Nick.

Joe took off Nick's shirt and rubbing the very nicely toned muscles of his chest and abs, still kissing. Nick moaned in the kiss after Joe started to pinch Nick's sensitive nipple. "Joe…ahh…stop… teasing please and get those…damn cloths off" Nick moaned as he had Joe kiss, suck, and nibble his neck.

"Okay" Joe replied taking his T-shirt off about undo his jeans.

"Wait… I want to do that" said Nick looking at Joe seductively.

"Of course anything for my Nicky" Joe said walking toward Nick. Nick was laying on the bed side ways having Joe put his pant zipper two inches away from his face, as Nick unzipped them. Joe's dick was out in all it's glory because (Thankfully) Joe was going comando, which Nick loved.

Joe let out a small moan when Nick's warm smooth hand grasped his hard-on.

"Ahh Nick that feels so good" Joe moaned when Nick started to pump his hand.

Nick pumped faster and harder,

"Wait Nick stop" said Joe "What did I do something wrong?" Nick asked nervously

"No, I just want to be inside of you, stand up and go against the wall" Joe instructed. Nick did as Joe said. Joe went to his bed side table, got out his lubricant and covered three of his fingers to get Nick ready because he could never forgive him self if he hurt Nick. "Are you sure your 100 ready for this" Joe asked positioning his fingers at Nicks entrance. "Yes please Joe I'm begging you" Nick begged with eyes closed. Joe stuck his first finger in to Nick and waited as Nick got comfortable with the invasion. "How you doing Nicky?" asked Joe

"Good but I want more" Nick said in a husky seductive voice that turned Joe on even more. Joe stuck the second finger inside of Nick scissoring them to stretch Nick a little more. "Ahh" Nick moaned. That's when Joe added the third and final finger. Nick was now moving with the fingers, moaning.

Joe took out his fingers out of Nick, which he whimpered at the lost. Joe was now positioning himself at Nick's entrance. "Nick you ready?" questioning Nick. Joe heard a "Mmmhmm" in agreement. Joe pushed himself slowly into Nick, who whimpered in pain and stopped. "You Okay?" asked Joe for the millionth time that night. "Yeah it's beginning to feel really good

Please Joe move." Nick replied. Joe began to move slowly at first but hearing Nick sceaming his name was the best noise in the world. "AAAHHH JOE I'M GONNA C-" Nick didn't get to finish that sentence when his hot white seed poured on to the wall. Not far behind Joe came deep inside of Nick and crumbled to the floor, while still in Nick. Both heavy Nick got off Joe and sat next to him. Joe saw the mess that Nick left on the wall and licked it up with a slight moan, which got him hard all over again. "Joe I love you and…round two now" Nick demanded. "Yes Nick, and I love you to." said Joe. All night the brothers made love until the dawning of the sun. Thank God for the weekend holiday that their parents take every year with Kev and little Frankie too. And just to think that this started out with a **Pillow Fight**.


End file.
